Awkward, isn't it?
by angel-from-hell-n
Summary: What would you do when your best friend jacks himself off…and calling your name out loud that would shake the heaven?
1. Chapter 1

**Awkward, isn't it?**

It was a cool spring afternoon and the Junin Naruto was heading to Uchiha's mansion. The Hokage had given him and Sasuke an A class mission. Sasuke didn't Showed up, subsequently; he was heading to his residence to update him with the order. They had to pack off and go before sunrise.

After a short walk he arrived at his rival's/ friend's house…Err…correction, HUGE mansion. He passed the black Iron gates and stood in front of the giant black oak door. He knocked and waited. Nothing happened.

"Hey Teme! Open up!" he shouted and bang on the door loudly. No reply was come.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeey ! Get your ass down here and open the door!" He tried again, shouting from top of his lungs… Still, no answer… So, since he was an impatient brat, he looked for an open window. Fortunately for him, the kitchen window was unlocked. He sneaked to the house quietly and started looking for his ex teammate.

Since he had spent the night so many times there after their missions, Naruto knew where he head off to find Sasuke's bedroom, after he looked every single room which Sasuke would possibly be there.

When he arrived at the thin corridor which would lead him to the Teme, a noise broke the silence of the house. It sounded like someone was in pain to Naruto.

Was it Sasuke? Was he hurt? With these thoughts lingering in mind, Naruto quickened his steps till he was at the door of the room. He was going to push the door open, when he all of a sudden heard the rhythmical cracking sound, something like bed cracking.

"Ahhhh…uhnnn…" that was defiantly was Sasuke's voice. Except, now as he was so close to the door, he could hear the sound more clearly. He was revived that Sasuke wasn't in pain or anything, however his cheeked burnt with embarrassment. He was 21 for God's sake! He knew when someone would make sounds like sasuke was making now…

'_I can tell him later. I don't want him to bite my head off! That teme! He needed to be more careful and lock every door and window…'_

While babbling in his mind, He turned around to leave and give Sasuke a little privacy, but suddenly, Sasuke's next words petrified him on the spot.

"Naruto…Uhhh… You're so tight… Oh God…" Sasuke's shameless muffled words could be heard from other side of the door. Naruto's mind was shut downed for a while, and rebooted again to swallow the information.

'Did Sasuke MOAN my NAME? What the hell is he DOING now?' fear and excitement rushed through his body, made it hot. He could feel his blood running in his veins more rapidly. His mind was ordering him to turn away and leave him be. But how many times did his body listen to his logic? His hands slowly stretched out and grab the handle of the door hardly. His hand was shaking a little, and his palm was becoming sweaty.

"Naruto…Na…Naru…Naruto…Naruto…" sasuke's sexy voice chanted Naruto's name like a mantra. With that, Naruto couldn't tolerate any more and opened the door silently and took a peek inside. The scene before him shocked him at once.

Sasuke was, on his king size bed, clad in nothing and pounding hard in non other that Naruto! In point of fact, it was only a clone but it was just look like the real one. He took his glance off the clone and stare at Sasuke instead.

Sasuke's black orbs were hidden behind the creamy eye lids in pleasure. His whole moony skin was sweaty and some of his hair strands were pasting on his forehead. His body was slightly shaking with shock waves of satisfaction. His toes were curled while pushing his huge manhood inside the anal of the clone, panting and groaning and whispering something incoherent.

On the other hand, the clone was submissive and silent. Its eyes were just plastered on an unknown spot on the wall while it was on its four. Its body was moving back and forth with every violent clashing.

"Naruto… oh Naruto… I want you so much…" Sasuke breathed out. He was too occupied to notice that the real Naruto was watching him.

"I'm too close… too close… are you too Naruto-koi?" Naruto watched Sasuke's hand traveled downward and placed on the clone's small organ and pump it like there was no tomorrow.

"I love you Naruto so much… do you love me too?" at this time, he pushed himself harder and harder. Naruto watched him throwing his head back ward. He had reached to his limits. However, before he could empty himself in the clone, it puffed away and his milky seeds sprinkled on the headboard of his bed.

Naruto closed the door when Sasuke's body landed on the messy covers of his bed. He didn't know what to think, but he knew what he wanted to do. He stood up and left like he came… soundlessly without Sasuek noticing…

Sasuke on the other hand was so depressed to move, and was trying to catch his breath. It was always like this. He was always alone in the huge mansion. He was always alone in his bed. He was always alone when he finishes his crazy sex with the clones he made.

The time he had realized that he had love Naruto was after he had seen him when they were 16 at the Urochimaru's hideout. He didn't knew why… why he was in love with the dobe… why now... maybe it was over the time… maybe it happened because he had realized he had lost his sunshine in his doomed life… he didn't know why… but the feeling was there… and Sasuke understood then that it was always there and he was regardless to it…

The first time he came while calling his name was when he had a wet dream about Naruto. The sensation was unique but it bothered Sasuke a lot. He wanted to hold Naruto after he had hot sex with him.

Sometimes he jacked himself off with his picture, when he was in pressure. But that also didn't satisfying his feelings, but of course it would satisfy his sexual needs with perverted thing he would do to his Kitsune.

After a while his hand and wet thoughts and dreams didn't work for him anymore. That's when the clone idea popped in his mind. But they always disappear before he could finish, since he was in cloud nine he always forgets to concentrate on his chakra.

You may ask why Sasuke didn't tell Naruto about his secret… well, it's because he was engaged with Sai… the boy who was exactly looked like him… the boy who was there for Naruto while Sasuke was seeking for his brother and fall into his dark and evil and insane world. If it was Naruto's wish to find happiness with Sai, he wouldn't do anything stupid to crush it. He was in no place to say with who he should be. Although it made his heart ache, he would respect his choice.

He remembered the day Naruto announce that Sai had proposed him to be his spouse.

"_Can you believe it Sasu? I'm getting married! With Sai! I know we are not in the relationship that long, but he loves me! The wedding day is on the first day of spring! The weather is perfect for the wedding. I was wondering… Will you be my best man Sasuke? Please?"_

Still those words were fresh to Sasuke. It seems only yesterday that Naruto had asked him to be his best man, although almost 7 month had passed after that day. Naruto hadn't seen the pain in Sasuke's eyes when he had said "yes" to his request.

In a week…7 days from now on… Naruto will be gone forever… out of his reach…

He forced himself to stand up and go to the bathroom for taking a shower. After a warm and relaxing shower, he wore his usual clothes and went to the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and looked through it. It had almost nothing.

'Need to shop today…' he thought with boredom and closed the door. He put on his old sandals and opened the door. After he walked out and wanted to close the door, a paper, pasted with a konai on his door, attracted his attention.

He recognized his dobe's awful handwriting right away:

"_Hey teme! I came here to tell you Tsunade gave us an A- Class mission, but it seems that you are not home. Be prepared for tomorrow. We'll be taking off before sunrise. We're going to kick some ass!"_

******

It was night fall. Naruto was lying on his single bed in his house. The memories of Sasuke and the clone were floating in his head.

He didn't know what to do next… didn't know what attitude he should have around Sasuke… not anymore…

He was engaged to Sai! He couldn't just cancel everything…

'_Do I wanna cancel everything?'_ the thought came across his chaotic mind. He loved Sai. He loved him, right?

The the million-dollar question was how should he face Sasuke tomorrow?

Hi was getting nowhere… now his head was exploding from too much thinking … he hadn't even understood everything…

'_I'll figure everything tomorrow…'_

Hello! My name is Angel, Nice to meet you all and thanks for reading my fic. This is my first one- short fic. So, be nice and review. I'm planning to leave the ending open. However, I can add one or two chapters to it. Your call!

Thanks again!

…Angel fr0m Hell…


	2. Chapter 2

**Awkward, isn't it?**

…**Chapter 2…**

The mission went on smoothly. It only took 2 days to come to an end. But that doesn't mean they didn't have any aggressors, thirsty for their blood and greedy for the scrolls they had in their pouches. In the way back home, they decided to camp the night, either to get some energy or have a break.

They were now sitting by the fire. Naruto was looking at the flames while Sasuke was cooking some fish on the camp fire. Naruto was so deep in thoughts that didn't notice his team partner's side glances.

Sasuke was concerned. Naruto acted normal: loud, clumsy and dirty mouth, like always. But something was off that Sasuke couldn't put his finger on. Did he have a fight with Sai?

'_Hopefully,' _Sasuke thought evilly. In that case, it explains a lot why that son of bitch didn't show up when Naruto was going on a mission, and give him that **disgusting kiss**, like usual.

'_Maybe they decided to get apart?' _ He looked at Naruto's left hand. Nope, the simple diamond ring was still there. Oh how Sasuke hated that plain, ugly ring. Only if it was him to put a wedding ring in his ring finger, he would give him the best and most beautiful ring in Konoha to him on their wedding day… if it was him… if…

"Sasuke?" Naruto's deep voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Hum?" Sasuke answered and took a glance at his dobe.

"Can I ask you something?" Naruto was now playing with his engagement ring. Sasuke turned his back to him and concentrated on the fish again. He didn't have a good feeling about the whole 'ask you something' thing.

"What is it dobe?" Naruto stopped playing with his ring, and Sasuke sensed that he was staring at his back. He didn't retorted 'teme' as it was accustomed, instead he asked:

"How would you tell somebody that you don't like him, although you know that the person is madly in love with you?"

Sasuke stopped, dead on the spot. His body went cold like somebody had thrown him in a tub full of ice. His skin got paler if it was possible. His hands started to sweat coldly and it took almost all his control to stop his hand from shaking.

'_Had he suspect something?'_ the thought made a sinking feeling in his stomach. But the other thought made his heart ache:

'_Does he want to reject me?_'

"You know… Forget it…" Said Naruto as he stood up and stretched his body.

"It was a long day. I'm too tired to stay up any longer." He walked to his sleeping back and took off his shirt. Then, went inside it and zipped it up.

Sasuke didn't dare to look at him. He didn't even steal any glances of his body when he had the chance.

"You need to eat something." Said Sasuke; trying very hard to keep his voice from breaking.

"Nah… not hungry… too tired and sleepy…" Naruto's voice signaled that he was drifting to sleep.

When he was sure that Naruto was asleep, Sasuke looked at his face. It was angelic, yet very tired. It seemed he was exhausted mentally rather than physically. The fire shadows, which were dancing on his face, made him look more tired.

Sasuke turned to the fire again and watched the fish, burning and turning into a piece of carbon.

He had lost his appétit.

* * *

The grandfather clock rang the 12th chime. Sasuke was nude, lying on his bed. The cool nightly breeze was dancing with the satin bluish curtains. It blew slowly and quietly, like it was afraid to wake the sleeping pictures and stuff in the room up.

Sasuke was awake. His eyelids didn't get any rest from the short last night's conversation with Naruto. He was dead tired, but every time he wanted to rest and get some sleep, the sleep would flee from his eyes.

He knew the reason.

Naruto's words were crossing his mind and ringing in his ears…over and over again. If Sasuke was a stupid school girl, he would cry his eyes out. But he was an Uchiha… Uchihas never cry for a broken heart… Uchihas never cry at all…

Speaking of the Uchihas, All the time they never do things… what they do then?

Do they laugh? Probably not… Do they jump in joy? Never… Do they need anyone? Not at all!

Fuck all the Uchihas…Fuck them all…

If he could just let a tear out from his eye, he could lessen the heaviness of his problems a lot. But every time a tear dared to come at the edge of his eyes, he would merely automatically force it down.

He sighed; and his mind pulled in to the other important subject.

He desperately was looking for a way to react, when Naruto was ready to reject him.

He had put himself in the situation as much as the number of his hair on his head.

He tried to guess the possibilities, but the only thing he could think of was leaving the village, and never coming back. No Naruto, No reason to stay in Leaf. He would possibly stay if Naruto hadn't found out. But what done is done. He would pack his belongings as soon as Naruto…

BANG BANG BANG!

The loud knocks on the front door cut his train of thoughts.

He wanted to ignore them but, the visitor was more stubborn than him. He growled and wrapped his bed's blanket around his waist.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" he shouted as he almost run to the door. The banging sound was giving him a huge headache.

'_Fucker,'_ He cursed mentally as he opened the door.

"What the fuck are you… Naruto!"

* * *

Hello again ;) I came back with another chapter!

Wow I've never imagined that I would get so many reviews for this story! This was supposed to be my first short fic with open ending. I like my readers to guess the ending and finish it in their own ways, like Lady or the Tiger. The peak of the story was at the end, but the ending never came. (Sigh) I guess I need to try again with some other issues

Thanks everyone who had reviewed:

S.N Lover, Sunphire, Hidden-Treasure, Housenka, SaVvYsWeEt, Peppy-chan, fluffhy, Hiromi Not To Shabby, HUUGIRL, cherryuchiha666, D's Bunny, kaname-luvr, sarah, 2069, hotanimesguyrock, me chan, supergal12000, Blarh, Kira1993, taylor, Emily ( you said I had some spelling Errors, would you do me a favor and send them to me? Where should I edit?)

I wanted to thank you all for your lovely reviews. But for some of you, I didn't have the option to do so. Then, I decided to thank you all in here! ^.^

I really appreciate your thoughts. They were very valuable to me and encouraged me to continue, although I wasn't going to. XD

How was this one? Did you like it? One or two more chapters to go… You decide. Whatever you wish for, I'll put the last one(s) next time I see your lovely reviews.

Thanks again

… Angel fr0m Hell…


	3. Chapter 3

**Awkward, isn't it?**

…**Chapter 3…**

WARNING! IF YOU ARE NOT INTERESTED IN LEMONS, DON'T READ THE PARAGRAPHS START WITH "*".

* * *

"What the fuck are you… Naruto!" he swallowed his next words when he saw the Blondie.

He was in front of him, his head was hanging down and he couldn't see the angelic face and ocean blue eyes, which every time he looked into them they would greet his happily.

"Naruto? Is something wrong?" he was getting worried by each second passing. It was in the middle of the night for fuck's sake! Naruto's head didn't rise up, neither he react to Sasuke's question. He stood there and didn't more a finger.

"What is it? Is that Sai?" suddenly Naruto's head shoot upward. His eyes were dead, and that didn't escape from sharp eyes of Sasuke. Anger boiled in his blood.

"What did that asshole do to you?" he growled. Still…no response from Naruto. Instead he stared into Sasuke's dark orbs. All of a sudden, he took a step forward and put his left hand on Sasuke's cheek and caressed it once and held his hand there. Sasuke was so shocked to react. Naruto's fingers were as cold as ice.

He just watched Naruto, who took another step and came closer.

The next move made Sasuke's eye wide as big as a plate. Naruto's lips were moving on his unhurriedly and sensually. At first the friction was mixed with hesitation, like he was experimenting something for the first time. But then, the other hand was placed on his right cheek and the pressure on his lips became more. He watched the emotions floating in those summer sky blue orbs, resembling they were mirrors of his soul. Denial… hesitation…anger… sadness… but there was something there… something Naruto was crying out silently…

'Help me Sasuke.'

Sasuke was petrified. He really didn't know what to do. Should he just close his eyes and unleash his desire, or should he stop before the situation get ugly?

His body moved on his own. He put his free arm around Naruto's waist, pulled him inside and closed the door, but didn't break the kiss. He pushed Naruto's body till his back was pasted on the door and kissed the daylight out of him with hunger.

'_This is not real,'_ Sasuke thought _'I'm dreaming… It's not my Naruto…'_ he pressed his lips harder on Naruto's pinky one, to prove it to himself that it was really him. Naruto let a whimper out and put his arms around Sasuke's neck and pull him closer, yeah…It was definitely him. Sasuke growled and pressed his chest to Naruto's and sandwiched him between him and the door.

Their hot kiss broke when Naruto felt he was out of breath. He panted heavily and tried desperately to pull oxygen in his empty lungs through his crimson lips. He lent his forehead on Sasuke's bare shoulder. Sasuke rested his cheek aside Naruto's temple. Both of them didn't say anything for some time. The only thing made the silent break was their heavy panting.

A nagging feeling inside him wanted to know why he was here at a time like this and kissing out of the blue.

"Naru…" he tried to start but a finger imprisoned the words behind his lips.

"Don't Sasuke…" Naruto whispered. "Don't ask me anything…" he lifted his forehead up from Sasuke's shoulder and drowned himself in the endless black eyes. Sasuke did the same, and tried to guess from those clear eyes what was going on. He found nothing. Those clear emotions were replaced by something that Sasuke couldn't justify…Fear? Regret? Lust? Loneliness?

He gasped as Naruto's left hand travelled on his chest down and placed on the hand which he was holding the blanket around his waist with.

He looked at the sun kissed hand and returned his eyes to Naruto's.

"Please…" Naruto pleaded and pulled the blanket a little, signaling Sasuke what he wanted.

The only thing Sasuke did was taking a deep breath and covering his eyes with his eyelids. He felt the blanket taking out of his grip slowly. After passing few seconds, cold air engulfed his heated and naked body. His erection was proudly standing; and twitched a little when it got exposed.

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly. He watched Naruto checking him out. Naruto's finger tips touched his muscled chest and caressed the six firm packs on his stomach lightly. The chilliness of his fingers was sending jolts of excitement up and down of Sasuke's spins. The fingers traveled upward and rested on Sasuke's right cheek again.

"I want something more than kissing…" Sasuke was astonished with Naruto's choice of words.

'_Does that mean…' _

"Take me to your bedroom," it wasn't a request, just a simple order.

*He clashed his lips on Sasuke again and caught him with surprise. He raised his left leg and wrapped it around the nude waist. Sasuke took the hint and lifted his other leg up around his waist. Then, he placed his hands under Naruto's ass and took a hand full of it in his grip. Naruto moaned in his throat and bucked his clothed erection into Sasuke's stomach. With that, Sasuke lost it all. He tried to find his way through the house with half lidded eyes.

*He arrived at his bedroom door about four minutes. It was hard to walk with a hard erection between his leg and a hot guy ravishing his lips. He threw Naruto on the large bed without disconnect his lips and kissed him even harder. Tongues were licking each other and teeth biting the other lips.

*Naruto broke the kiss again. His heavy breathing felt nice, and at the same time erotic, against Sasuke's heated skin.

*"Sasu…Sasuke… I… huh…huh… can't… huh… take it… any….huh….longer…" Naruto panted out almost every word.

*Sasuke complied and tried to open the buttons of his white shirt with shaky hands slowly. Although he was horny, He didn't want to rush things. But his hand stopped by Naruto's.

*"Hard and rough…no foreplay…no preparation…" Naruto said almost steadily.

*"But…" Sasuke started but cut with the look on Naruto. Instantly, he ripped the shirt off and unfastened his pants. Afterward, he pulled it off along with his boxers. He praised the piece of art before with his eyes.

*"Like what you see?" Said Naruto with a smirk as Sasuke's eyes fixed on his big, leaking erection.

*"Very indeed," Said Sasuke hungrily. He wanted to touch this body and suck the dick till Naruto scream his name to the heavens, like he always fantasized. But Naruto said no foreplay… and that was going to be like that.

*Sasuke pushed Naruto's slim legs wider as he lubed himself with his precum. He fixed his eyes on Naruto's cloudy ones as he located himself on his entrance and pushed in at a snail's pace.

*"I told you I want it…" said Naruto and wrapped his legs around Sasuke's slim waist, and with a sudden jerk, he pushed the entire shaft inside him "ahhhhhhhhh… rough…" he moaned out the rest of the sentence.

*Sasuke almost cum as his throbbing penis was bushed in the hot hole.

*"I…I…Idiot… you'll hurt yourself!" he stuttered out.

*"I.. ne…need th…this…" Naruto stammered out. He had forgotten that how big Sasuke was.

*"Fuck me Sasuke… Fuck me hard…"

*Who was Sasuke to complain?

*Sasuke pulled himself out, till the tip of his cock was out, then he pushed with all he got into Naruto.

*"AHHHHHHHHHH…YES!" Naruto screamed. The satisfied scream from Naruto made Sasuke more excided. His penis twitched with that lustful cry. He did that again… and again… and again…

*"Ahhhhhhhhhhh… huh huh huh… unghhhhhhhhh… Sasu… faster… I want moreee… more… more…"

*Oh God! He was driving him insane! Even if he wanted to, he couldn't stop himself now, and with an animalistic power he was pounding in Naruto's ass.

*His body was shivering with excitement and Naruto's delicious and lustful noises were pushing him over the edge.

*"Sa…Sasu… I'm … I'm… ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Long strips of hot and white cum spring out from Naruto's member, covering their stomachs.

*"Sasuke…" seeing Naruto so helpless after sex and moaning his name with satisfaction, and those cloudy eyes filled with pleasure, pushed his limits; and after few violent thrust he came too, shouting Naruto's name and fell on the body underneath him.

Sasuke's body was pulsing with pleasure. Even in his wildest dreams, he never had imagined that sex with Naruto would be making him satisfied this much.

From the drawer beside his bed's night-stand, he pulled out a clean blanket and a damp towel. He cleaned Naruto first. After that, he picked the dirty cover and tossed it on the floor. He made a mental note to wash them later.

He moved closer to Naruto put his left arm under his neck and pushed his muscular chest to Naruto's back and starter massaging his lover's arm soothingly and kissed his shoulder few times.

For Naruto… he was silent but his eyes were wide awake. He was now thinking what he should do next. But his train of thoughts cut with Sasuke's whisper.

"What are we?" he asked so quietly, like he scared that somebody would hear his soon to be conversation with Naruto.

"What do you think?" Naruto whispered back.

"I love you"

"I know."

"Really? How did you found out?" Sasuke stopped caressing his arm.

Naruto didn't answer right away.

"I saw you. The other day, I came to see you and inform you that we had a mission."

Silence…

"I love you, too." He put his left hand on Sasuke's which was on his arm. His ring finger was bare.

Sasuke had never felt this much happiness in his entire life.

* * *

A dark shadow watched whatever had passed from Sasuke's bedroom window.

A single crystal salty drop rolled on the figure's cheek.

* * *

Pew… there… I finished it at last! It got two pages longer that I thought it would be.

I didn't know writing lemon would we this difficult! I think SasuNaru's fans are jumping up and down right now! ^.^

I Hope you liked it how was it?

If it is possible, before you read the next chapter, review and tell me what will happen in the next chapter. It's just a test for me to see if the ending of my story was predictable or not. I need it to improve my writing. If the ending is predictable, then the whole story was only a piece of rubbish. So please do it, OK?

Read the next chapter and enjoy more ;)

Don't forget to review!

…Angel fr0m Hell…


	4. Chapter 4

**Awkward, isn't it?**

…**Chapter 4…**

Naruto was on the way home…no…it wasn't his home anymore…it was Sai's house now…

He was deep in thought on the way, looking for a proper technique to break the news to Sai, without hurting him.

Should he say he was sorry? Or should he say he was confused about his feelings? Oh Come on! how could someone be confused for **five damn years! **No, that won't work on Sai… Hell, he had sex with him! He had proposed and Naruto had accepted it! Damn…

"Sasuke…" he murmured the name under his breath. Sasuke had changed everything over a night. The fooling he got toward him was filling hi whole heart and didn't leave any room for anyone else! He didn't know how… maybe after that day… seeing Sasuke fucking a clone in Naruto's form… that must had knocked some sense into him… that must be it…

'Oh boy… what should I do? What should I do? I wish I hadn't told Sasuke not to come with me…' he whined his mind. Although he was regretting this, he knew he has done the right thing. Sasuke's presence would make everything more tense and complicated as it was.

He came to earth when he was facing Sai's house door feeling butter flies in his stomach. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door twice. No replay came… he knocked again… still nothing…

"Sai, it's me… open up!" he called out. But still, nothing came in reply to his call.

He turned the knob, pressed the door slightly and pushed his head inside to look around. His eyes only met the darkness, which had enclosed the house completely.

"Sai? Are you there? I'm coming in…" he pushed the door further and walked in. he put off his sandals and walked in the almost shadowy house. He didn't notice the usual marble flower-vase that was located near the door was gone. He looked around the small space of the house. When his eyes got use to the darkness, he faced with the empty house. Everything was gone! No sofa… no TV… no pictures on the wall… nothing!

And Sai was nowhere to be found.

"Strange… is he…?" his breath caught in throat and his eyes got wide with understanding. He rushed to the bedroom… Nothing was there either!

"Sai? Sai? Where are you? S…" a black envelope was rested on the empty spot of the bed stand, which was a day belonged to Naruto's favorite lamp.

'Sai…' he sorrowfully thought about him as he picked up the envelope and read **"to Naruto"**, which was written by a nice handwriting with white ink.

He sat on the bare bed, which cracked angrily under his weight.

He tore the left side of the envelope and pulled the gray paper out.

"_Perhaps when you read this you would be in shock why everything is disappeared, and I'm not home to greet you._

_I knew this day would come, sooner or later anyway. When I saw the ring in its box near the stand last night, I understood everything. _

_I knew you loved Sasuke, although you where so naive to listen to your real feeling. _

_I tried everything Naruto. I tried everything to take you away from him and make you mine. But it was no use._

_I failed…_

_All I wanted was to see you happy. Now you are… and my mission is accomplished._

_I saw you last night in Uchiha's arms. You seemed very content… carefree…satisfied… like you belonged to those arms… not mine…_

_Don't worry… I'm not mad at you, blame you or curse you to hell… although you betrayed me, I forgive you. You weren't mine in the first place._

_You are like a bird, Naruto. I can't cage you forcefully or you'll die in my prison. So I let you free. You can fly now… far far away from me…_

_I decided to leave the village… don't be silly! I'm not a missing-nin… I did this with Hokage's permission. You can consider it as a lifelong mission._

_I didn't cancel the wedding arrangement. This is my gift for you and Sasuke._

_Forgive me for being a coward and didn't say these face to face._

_Don't come after me. It'll be better for both of us. _

_You'll be remaining in my heart and mind… forever…_

_You're ex fiance,_

_Sai…"_

_

* * *

_

Sasuke was impatient now. He had promised to let Naruto talk to Sai brat alone and solve everything out. He smirked as he watched the house among the tree leaves. He didn't promise him that he wouldn't follow him to that bastards house.

Almost 5 hours had passed since Naruto had entered that house. What if that son of bitch had attacked Naruto? Nah, that was not possible, Naruto was very powerful.

'_What if that pervert had lay a finger on him? What if he convinced my Naruto to have a good bye sex?'_ those thoughts made his temper raised up.

He jumped out from his hideout and landed in front of the door and slammed it wide open.

"Naruto?" he called out and rushed into the house. He didn't bother to take off his shoes.

The house was as dead as a gravy yard. It was so quiet that his voiced echoed in the house.

'At least they weren't doing anything' Sasuke assumed. He had to find Naruto.

"Naruto?" he walked straight to bedroom. He knew the house well enough because of Naruto inviting him over, when Sai was at some random missions.

He revived that Naruto was there safe and sound.

He stood at the door frame and looked at the motionless Naruto.

"Naruto?" Naruto's head turned in his direction.

"Sasuke… Sai is gone…"

* * *

"Now, I pronounce you husband and… well husband…" Tsunade's words echoed in the silent saloon.

"Sasuke… you can now kiss the bride…" she said teasingly and smirked at the glare that Naruto, clad in a white kimono with an Uchiha symbol at the back, was shooting at his direction. But that soon disappeared as Sasuke kissed him passionately.

That action followed with cheerful cries and happy tears; and series of congratulations.

Naruto blushed cutely as Sasuke broke the kiss and looked deeply into his eyes with flood of emotions.

"Don't you ever leave me alone..." Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear as he hugged him.

"Never and ever…" Sasuke whispered back. Those words where only meant for Naruto to hear.

"I love you Uchiha Sasuke."

"I love you too, Uchiha Naruto." Their lips connected again.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark and gloomy basement with a strong scent of moisture, a place which had never seen the sunlight, the woody bed was cracking violently against the brick wall of the small room. The sound of clashing flesh to flesh and lustful shouts and moans made the thick silent break, which had once encircled the area earlier.

After a while, the sound of a deep sigh from the raven boy and a scream of pleasure from the pinkette, was the only thing that happened to show that the sex was over.

The raven boy fell beside the girl and tried to catch his breath. Because the sex was over now, the sweat on his body was making him shiver and cold. His limps were loose and shaky. nevertheless, His climax wasn't even close to the ones he had had it with his ex fiancé.

The girl beside him wrapped her arm around his waist and snuggled to his chest, for both getting his body heat and comfort, and sighed in satisfaction. The boy didn't move a bit, though.

"That was great… like always…" she purred with a smile.

The boy didn't comment anything.

"They should've got married by now, don't you think?" she giggled.

He did nothing …

"I've waited five years Sai… five years to be yours and make you mine…" she tightened her arm around him.

"After having five years of secret affairs, you are mine now… mine alone…" she said possessively.

"What about Lee?" he said indifferently, talking for the first time after sex.

"He'll get over it soon. I left a letter for him." She kissed his lips lightly, only a simple brush.

"You are the only one for me, my Sai…" she caught his lips in a passionate kiss.

Sai closed his eyes slowly.

'_Naruto…'_

* * *

There! It's finished! I suppose nobody had guessed that my fic would end up like this! :D Surprise!

I hope you all enjoyed this fic this was the last chapter about this story.

And thank you for all of your Lovely reviews!

Miranda, Housenka, Danshokugakure Literacy Unit, EclipseXGaaraXItachi26, xD, kyuubiXfox, Blarh, veronicaleandra, Hiromi Not To Shabby, notmyrealaccount, Mi Young, xXMikomiUchihaXx, Dante's Waltz, XxObsessivexX, asdf, SaVvYsWeEt, YaoiFreak-WuzHere, Maci-bby., Anony_mouse, cy, pervyprincess, Mee-chan, kimko-chan, Eva, XxShort-StackxX, keinen, (for chapter one) deadly-firefly, (for chapter one) Pomporin300

It was a pleasure to write for you, my lovely readers. I hope to see you in some other story.

See you soon!

…Angel fr0m Hell…


	5. Chapter 5

Hello my dear readers 

This story ends here in my opinion. But if you like, I can make a sequel for it

So what do you think?

Let me know if want it or not

…Angel from Hell…


End file.
